


Date Night

by ParaKeat



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I just want them to be happy, Nothing big just implied, Period Mentions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaKeat/pseuds/ParaKeat
Summary: Emma is unwell and postpones date night, and Paul just wants to make her feel better. Wholesome times ensue
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff that I randomly thought up, I just wanna see them happy and cute okay? It's pretty short though, I didn't put too much thought into it. Also I couldn't come up with a better title for it. Hope you guys enjoy!

** Paul: Hey Em, we still on for date night? **

** Emma: Ugh I’m really sorry Paul, cramps have got me pretty bad, I think I should just stay home tonight **

** I’m really sorry, I was looking forward to it **

** Paul: Gimme like 10 minutes and I can be there. Which sweater? **

** Emma: Paul you don’t have to do that, it’s fine really **

** Paul: Which sweater? **

** Emma: I’ll just be complaining and whining the whole night **

** Paul: That’s okay, I just wanna make you feel better. Now, which sweater **

** Emma: ... The blue one **

** Paul: Awesome, see you in 10 **

** Emma: See you then **

** I love you **

With that Emma lowered her phone and took in her surroundings. She was laying on her couch with a blanket draped clumsily over her, barely having enough strength to sit up. The place was a mess; piles of movies were stacked in front of the tv, dirty dishes littered the floor, and the floor it self hadn’t been vacuumed in at least a week. Emma had intended to be productive and have it all cleaned by the afternoon, but then the cramps began. She mentally cursed her body as she winced in pain.

It wasn’t long before she heard a knock at the door. She called out that it was open, and In came Paul, a warm smile on his face that instantly put Emma in a slightly better mood. In his hands was a large blue sweater that he had bought during a trip to Disney Land (Alice had convinced the couple to tag along), and a box of chocolates. Emma could have cried from the gesture, but she also probably could have cried from the pain she was in.

“Sorry bout the mess” she mumbled. Paul shook his head sincerely, still smiling.

“It’s okay. Can I get you anything?” Paul asked softly as he moved towards the short girl, planting a kiss on Emma’s forehead and placing the sweater and chocolates in her lap. She feverishly threw the sweater over her and revelled in its warmth.

“You’ve done enough for me already, just get under here” she opened the blanket and made room for Paul. Paul obliged, throwing his shoes off and scooting down next to her, getting comfortable. Once he was still, Emma wrapped the blanket around the two of them and pressed herself against Paul. They laid in silence as Emma let Paul’s body heat wash over her, the cramp finally beginning to settle slightly, though she already knew it would only be temporary. She looked up at her boyfriend, who was watching her with such love and care. She always loved seeing this side of him, though she rarely saw him without it. When it came to Emma, he'd always go above and beyond to make her happy.

She pushed herself up to kissed him, and he sighed into the kiss. They broke apart, both of their faces slightly flushed, and they both beamed.

“Thank you so much for this” she whispered sleepily. Paul kissed her forehead again, and it made Emma feel so safe and secure.

“Of course, anything for you Love” he said sweetly. Emma giggled at the nickname. God she loved the little things he’d call her, and her giggle sent Paul straight to cloud nine. “Did you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, a movie sounds great” Emma responded, reaching for the remote and turning the tv on, playing whatever movie was already inserted into the CD player.

“Paul?”

“Yeah Em?”

Emma slowly grabbed Paul’s arm and wrapped it around her, holding it tightly.

“I love you so fucking much”

“I love you so fucking much too”

The two of them laid there for hours, content, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms halfway through a movie. It wasn’t the date night they had planned, but in Emma’s eyes, it was perfect.


End file.
